It is the purpose of this panel study to isolate and analyze attitudinal and demographic variables of 750 respondents, ages 27 and 28, 9 years after they entered college. These respondents were first studied in 1967 as college freshmen. The study will examine the data gathered in 1967 to see how well it predicts present fertility attitudes and behaviors. Factors obtained in 1967 include attitudes toward sexuality, sources of sex education, individual sexual permissiveness (attitudinally), dating patterns' religiosity, and family background factors. We are in the process of locating the original 1967 respondents, and have located about 85% to this time. In addition to administering the questionnaire to these students, a new sample of 850 students (freshmen) was gathered in 1975 to serve as a control on the 1967 freshmen. We are drawing a similar population cohort (ages 27 and 28) from census tapes, and we will analyze the sample from the census and our 1967 sample using standard demographic variables. We will also analyze our sample using the religious and social-psychological data which are not available from the census. This will enable us to: (1) compare the census data with our sample to get an estimate of the "generalizability" of our sample, and (2) to compare the predictive power of the standard census variables with the predictive power of the variables not available from census records. If the variables not available on census records are significantly better predictors of fertility than the census variables, we will suggest further use of these variables in future research.